Once They Were More Than Enemies
by talia225
Summary: Scared. Alone. Not ready. That's how six years old Mary feels in France. She was sent there, to protect her country and marry the next king of France. But will she find there love and support she needs? Is she safe there? How her life will change at the convent? How will they welcome her back? Mainly focused on the relationship between Mary and Catherine.


A/N: I do not own Reign.

I wrote this story because I love relationship between Mary and Catherine and I don't think that we fans have enough of these scenes. Hopefully, you will like it.

 **Chapter I.**

The sky was without any cloud when Mary Stuart arrived in France. She was sent there, to make an alliance with France and one day marry their next king.

It was time to say goodbye to her mother, but she wasn't ready.

"I don't want to leave you, mother, please don't leave me here," six years old Mary begged her mother.

"It's for your safety, for Scotland. Goodbye, my daughter,' that were the last words Marie de Guise said to her daughter. Then she got into a carriage not even looking back at Mary, leaving her alone and scared.

She couldn't stop the tears as she watched her mother's carriage disappear in a blur. But somehow she found the strength to wipe her tears and then she slowly turned to meet her future husband and his family for the first time. It was scary, not knowing what she was about to see, but exciting at the same time too.

The boy with golden curls framing his face whose name was Francis for sure was standing there with his mother at his side. He was nervous as well, you could say from the look on his face.

The kids were just staring at each other, without any words leaving their lips, both too nervous to speak.

Catherine de Medici could see the fear written all over Mary's beautiful young face. So she walked towards Mary offering her a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mary, I'm Catherine," she said as she smiled.

The child bowed, and then with uncertainty took Catherine's hand and together they slowly walked toward a royal carriage.

During the long ride back to the castle, kids stayed quiet. Francis, sitting next to Catherine, was playing with a wooden soldier. And Mary who was sitting on the other side of the carriage was just looking out of the window, watching the scenery. She also held dearly to a fluffy teddy bear as if her life depended on it.

Catherine saw that Mary was struggling with tears again. She felt sorry for the girl. She could imagine how hard it was for Mary to leave her home and everything she knew behind and go to a foreign country all alone.

When the carriage finally stopped in front of the castle, Mary's heart started beating a little bit faster. Catherine already left the carriage with her son, but Mary couldn't make herself to stand and face France.

Catherine noticed that Mary didn't follow them, so she turn back to get her. She opened the door and then she saw her, sitting there. "I know you are probably scared, but you are safe here, I promise."

Then hand in hand, Catherine and Mary entered the castle.

The servants took Mary to her chambers. They were big enough for a six years old queen. The walls in the room were yellow. The bed was enormous with white baldachin which was blowing in the breeze. Near the bed, Mary could see a rocking horse, abacus and few more toys just lying there. The room was filled with the sunshine thanks to big windows.

But what Mary liked most of all, was a window seat under one of the windows, filled with many pillows. She sat there while servants were bringing her things inside. She didn't say anything she just watched the sunset.

After a while, maid servant came inside to light candles. Before she left, she told Mary to get ready for the banquet.

Mary decided that it would be for best to change after travelling for so long. So she opened trunks with things she brought with her to France. Inside the trunks were many dresses, her crown, headbands, few toys, shoes, jewellery and so on. But in the end, she picked up her favourite dress. They were white with pink roses painted on them. She loved them so much, but she wore them only occasionally.

In honour of Mary the Queen of Scotland, King Henry II. organised a banquet. Many people were there, more food than you could imagine and wine from places all around the world. Mary was amazed indeed.

But even though she was smiling, she was sad. So she just stood there, smiling, greeting more and more strangers. But all she wanted at that moment was to run and hide somewhere and be alone. So she decided to sneak out. She was careful enough, not to be followed by anyone.

As soon as she managed to leave the throne room, she started to run. Her first instinct was to run no matter where, but then she stopped in front of her room.

Meanwhile, people were enjoying the banquet. They were dancing, eating, drinking wine and of course talking about politics. It would not be a banquet, without all of it. Sadly even intrigues were part of their world.

Francis who also attended the banquet was falling asleep. It was a long and mostly stressful day, so Catherine went to put him in bed. She tucked him under a layer of blankets when he asked her with his sweet voice: "Mother, why do I have to wed Mary?"

"Don't worry, my precious golden boy. You will understand when you are older. You will learn how to love her and when you will, you will be happy. You will have children of your own and one day after your father will pass away, you will be a king of France with Mary by your side as queen. But don't worry about it just yet."

Then she kissed her son on a forehead and left his room.

Catherine wanted to check on Mary as well, but she couldn't find her among the other guests in the throne room. So she asked one of her guards, but unfortunately, he didn't see her leave.

She somehow felt responsible for Mary's well- being. She gave Marie de Guise her word that she will keep Mary safe, after all. Or maybe it was because she was able to see, how scared the girl was earlier that day.

The guards let Catherine inside Mary's room without any questions.

It was dark inside, only one candle standing on a bedside table was burning. Little queen, was lying in bed, hidden under her blankets. That was enough for Catherine. She was ready to leave, but then she heard Mary's silent cries muffled by a pillow.

Mary had not heard Catherine talking to guards few seconds before the door opened. She was too lost in her mind, that she didn't even notice that Catherine sat down on the edge of her bed. But then she could feel a gentle touch on her shoulder, even through the blankets. It brought her back to reality.

She slowly sat up, and for Catherine's surprise, she didn't pull away from her.

"My dear child, what is it? Tell me."

Mary looked in her eyes still with doubts, but the feeling of comfort which came from Catherine's touch was just what she needed.

"Everything is wrong," she cried.

"I just wanted to be home with my mother. I begged her not to leave me here alone. I don't know anybody, here in France."

"Oh, I see." Catherine wondered for a while what she was supposed to say, to make it all better. "It is hard, I know. But you are not alone. I promised your mother that I would take a good care of you. And that's a promise I intend to keep."

She gently wiped the tears from Mary's face. Catherine realised that she was just a child who inherited such a burden from the moment she was born. It was a big responsibility for a child of her age.

They sat there for a while next to each other, when Mary rested her head on Catherine's shoulder. She felt asleep in Catherine's warm embrace.

That night Catherine thought about Mary a lot. How trusting, loving and innocent she was. And that one day this all could destroy her. She may have been a queen, but in Catherine's eyes, she was just a child who needed help.

 **To Be Continued...**

A/N:

Please let me know what you think if you like it or not.

I also have a question for you. I'm still not sure, what would you like more one-shots of random moments or continuing story of Mary's life (where Francis would play some part, maybe even Bash). I personally think the continuing story would be better, but I want to know what you would like more.

Thank you for reading,

Thalia


End file.
